Hitherto, for example, in a facility such as an office or a store, a lighting control system to control plural luminaires installed in a lighting space of the facility is used. In this lighting control system, each of the luminaires has a communication function, and their lighting states can be individually controlled. Thus, in this lighting control system, an area controller as a parent machine of the system, an illuminance sensor, a human detecting sensor and the like are used, and a lighting area and a dimming area can be set in a free layout.
For example, hitherto, control is performed so that brightness feeling is not reduced to a certain degree or less, for example, a luminaire corresponding to an area where existence of a person is detected by a human detecting sensor is turned on, and a luminaire at a position far from the area is turned off.